Belong in the Shadows
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Moira is good at hiding. Even from the great Peter Pan and his shadow. For a while at least. So when her and her younger brother find themselves on Neverland... "What would you do if your eyebrows just disappeared?" [Peter Pan/OC. A little Felix/OC, mostly his part.] [WARNING: Sass, Smut and a Hidden Rack]. Please review!
1. Fricking Mermaids

**I don't like the plot twist! (yes I do.) What is that? Screw Malcolm! (Deffo DILF) In my world, he doesn't exist... (yes he does.)**

**I really love Peter Pan. I mean I love him more than anything... This is an obsession I've had since I was little... ALL VERSIONS OF HIM. **

**I picture Nikolai (read the chapter bitches!) as Allan Hyde. Look at that fucker shirtless okay?**

**_UPDATE: Changed her name._**

**Disclaimer: Bitch. I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

A young boy with blonde hair skipped along the sidewalk whilst an older girl with silky black hair tucked into a hat which was under a baseball cap walked, she shook her head and the hint of a tiniest smile on her soft pale pink lips. As well as the two headwear she also wore a baggy pair of jeans as wells as a baggy hoodie to hide her curvaceous figure.

"Being a duck!" He yelled out randomly, "C'mon, join your dear Sir Tristan, Moira. It's super duper fun!" He laughed, he spun a couple of times on the spot and ran back to Moira, attacking her into a hug.

"We gotta get to the furniture store Tris and how many times have I told you. Call me Mitchell! We'll get caught if you keep calling me Moira!" She said, her usual sweet raspy tone of voice, replaced with a deep 'manly' voice.

"Nuh-nuh-nuh-no!" He said, imitating Nev the Bear from one of his favourite TV shows. Moira smiled.

"Okay. But I get to choose something?" He asked with a small pout.

She nodded. She felt her bandage that was bounding her slightly larger than average breasts together, loosen. She wished that she could tighten it but couldn't risk getting caught. She had to disguise herself as a boy because the orphanage that Tristan lived in only accepted males. Why? She had no fucking clue. It was 2013 for Gods sake.

They entered the store, both of their eyes wandering to see anything that might catch their eyes. Moira motioned with her hand that she was going to check out aisle three, where the dining tables were. He nodded in acknowledgement, walking towards the small trinkets like vases, photo frames and whatnot.

The workers had already picked the table out and was only there to pick it up but Tristan wanted to come along, which she knew that he would take some time. And by some time she meant, longer than it would take for you to walk from America to Russia.

"MOIRA!" She heard Tristan yell from a couple of aisles away from her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to find that Tristan was grinning. Pointing towards a small glitter globe version of an island. Moira glared at Tristan, hissing, "Mitchell," at him.

"I'm sorry," he smiled toothily reaching for the glass globe. Moira motioned for him frantically to put it down. He smiled cheekily, "One shake. That's it." He didn't wait for Moira's permission and shook it. Her hands went to reach the globe. As soon as she touched it, different shades of green bright lights sparkled around the both of them, sucking them in, deep into a portal of darkness.

* * *

It was boring. No humans ever came to Neverland...

"Let's see who can swim the fastest to the giant clam." Delphine stated, flipping her magenta hair back.

Nikolai rolled his pale greyish green eyes. "We do that all the time. So no," he sighed.

Delphine pouted. "Fine. You're so boring. I'm going to see if the others are more interesting."

Hearing a soft groan of pain, Nikolai's curiosity spiked. He swam towards the noise, which was situated near Crystal Rock. His pale blue tail quickened it's pace when he heard movement.

He froze when he saw a human. And a very gorgeous one at that. It was simply flawless. Well to him at least. It's skin was creamy and slightly pale but still had a healthy glow to it. The human's hair was a silky black, he could see a curly strand peek out of the hats she was wearing, his fingers twitched with longing, aching to place the piece of hair behind her ear. The eyes of the human were a dark ocean blue, rivalling the color of Mermaid Lagoon, the humans pretty features made it more obvious that it was indeed a female.

His mouth curved into a sensual smirk. Finally a human in Neverland. And it was now awake.

"Hello little human." He spoke softly, biting back his smirk as the human shot up, staring at him from his waist up.

Don't check out the dude in the water, Moira mentally chided herself. She really couldn't help it, he was fricking beautiful. His lips were ever so slightly pouty, looking as if he had just finished kissing someone. His eyes reminded her of a leaf that wasn't fully developed yet still had that pale green color to it. There was a light stubble on his strong jaw which drove her crazy. On top of all that perfection, he had abs. Great.

"Who are you?" She asked, congratulating herself in her head for remembering to keep her 'guy voice'.

"Nikolai. And yourself?" He questioned, his head tilting a tiny bit to the side at the female's voice. It was not her real voice. He was a Merman after all. Their kind were a type of Siren's after all, especially when it came to voices.

"Mitchell." She replied warily.

He smiled. "But... That's a boys name."

She puffed her shoulders up. "I am a boy."

He let out a chuckle. "Well... You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I don't think even some of the Mermaids I've ever seen have anything on you." He gently gripped her hand, ensuring that she would stay in her trance. His eyes wandered to her lips.

Surely he could kiss her before he drowned her...

"Kiss me," he commanded, his hand leaving hers and pulling her into the water so she wasn't so high up.

Moira had no idea how this guy knew how she was a girl but she was too dazed to care. Moving her hands to the sides of his face, she brought her lips towards his, pressing softly.

Nikolai froze completely. He wasn't expecting this. No. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He could feel his heart beating faster as she brought her hands to tangle themselves into his short dark brown hair. He really wanted to kiss back. And so he did.

His mouth pressed harder against hers, the kiss turning more deep and passionate, his hands had dropped to her the band of her jeans then crawling upwards under her hoody, the thumbs of his hand were rubbing tiny circles into her soft skin causing her to moan. The moan sent tingles down his tail, he stroked her feet with said tail, now making her freeze.

"What was that?" She pulled away to look at him, his expression looking guilty. What was she doing anyways? Kissing a random guy in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm afraid I haven't told you what I am..." He started off, "Look under the water, little human."

She reluctantly dove underwater. When she spotted his tail she forgot to hold her breath, instantly swimming upwards and coughing violently as she breathed lungfuls of air. "You're a mermaid!" She said, her raspy voice coated in disbelief. Her fake voice had now dropped, she didn't need to keep up her act for him. He already knew that she is a girl.

"No," he smiled cheekily, "I'm a Merman."

"Same difference!" She retorted, making him laugh.

"So little human. What is your name? Your real name sweetheart?" He asked her, his face showing slight disappointment when he didn't see her blush. Did she ever blush?

"Moira. Where am-" She was cut off by a soft yet frantic voice, "Nikolai! Is that a human?!"


	2. Intruders

**DUDES! YA GOTTA REVIEW :) please? Even if you have any ideas or somethin' you'd like ta see. Just please, leave a review?**

**Anny: Omfg Vanilla. I'm laughing so much. All you fang-bangers read the review. You'll understand it.**

**Peter-fuckin-pan: And I love your name ;)**

**solyachichaimposible: Thanks again!**

**kykyxstandler: Thanks man! Read some of your fics! Pretty cool!**

* * *

Moira was now back on Crystal Rock with Mermaid and a Merman staring at her. One in curiosity and the other with lust.

"Peter's going to know." The mermaid stated, her eyes not once leaving the girl. "How old are you? Physically, that is."

Moira replied, "Sixteen," then sarcastically adding, "And I'm sixteen mentally as well. If you wanted to know that as well."

"You're from the other world." Nikolai said before realising she may be in great danger. "Wait. Delphine, keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. I'll be right back." He swam away, leaving the two females alone.

Delphine stared at the girl. She had to refrain herself from drowning the girl, she would be such a pretty addition compared to the others. Nikolai would not be happy if she did so. Settling for a smile, she gave a quick greeting, "Hi. Welcome to Neverland."

Moira gasped, "Neverland?! As in Peter Pan? The Lost Boys? Hook?"

"Yes. The stories they tell in your world are quite... different from actual reality." Delphine worded her sentence thoughtfully.

"How so?"

The magenta haired mermaid smiled grimly. "For starters, Peter Pan is not a happy-go-lucky, fun-loving boy. Well not the fun you would think about. He's more dark and-" Delphine was cut off by Nikolai who had returned with a necklace made of seashells and pearls. "Here. Peter can't track you anymore nor can his Lost Boys." He gently put the necklace on her, his hands lingering on her creamy, pale skin.

"If the others find out about this friendship between the human..." Delphine said, her voice trailing into a warning.

He glared at her, "They won't. Not unless somebody tells them," His glare softens as he continued to stare at Delphine, silently imploring her not to tell.

The mermaid beauty groaned. "Fine. But on one condition."

He smiled, "Anything."

"I get your share of pearls to spend." She smirked lightly.

His smile faltered before he nodded. "Okay... Delphine, you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

Delphine glared at him but heeded his request.

* * *

Peter laid on his bed, eyes shut. Two people had entered Neverland. He could feel it. One was at Skull Rock- which surprised him, seeing as nobody could reach the island before being stopped by him and the other at...

He couldn't feel the other anymore.

"Boys!" He yelled out, they all came to him with sounds that mimicked crows. He smirked, "There are two people on Neverland. I want you to find them. One I can find and the other..." His smirk widened, "Well, let's make it a game... A puzzle to solve... Find him... Or her before the moon is at it's highest peak. Felix lead the group."

"What if the times up?" Devin enquired, to which Peter smiled, "Then you have lost the game..." A silent warning lingered around his words.

The boys had gone and Peter's smirk faded slightly. "Why can I not feel you?"

* * *

Nikolai sat on the the edge of Crystal Rock, asking Moira endless questions. Like, why she is dressed as a boy and what was her favorite color.

"Tell me what it's like." He said to Moira after a while. She turned to him, "Compared to Neverland? Well, it's a shithole. But I guess there are still some places that are pretty nice."

Nikolai hummed. A comfortable silence surrounded the peaceful atmosphere before Moira asked, "Can I feel it?"

Nikolai froze, then, "M-my tail?"

"No. Your dick," she snickered. Seeing his expression she cleared her throat, "Yeah. I mean it's cool if you're not comfortable with that-" He cut her off, "No, it's- It's 'cool', as you humans say."

She smiled, then took her hand touching the tip of the tail with her fingertips causing Nikolai to shiver, his eyes clenched shut. When she was sure that she wasn't hurting him, her hands stroked over the bottom half of his tail, almost petting it.

"O-oh fuck." Nikolai groaned out. She pulled her hand away, her eyes shone with unspoken worry.

His cheeks were tinted pink as he tried to explain to her what happened, "It didn't hurt. It's our tails, they're really sensitive."

"Okay..." She gave him a weird look then realized he was blushing. "Oh... Well this isn't awkward at all."

"It's fine. I should have told you." He looked at her for a while before saying, "What are you going to do?"

She was thankful for the subject change and answered him, "I need to get of this part of the island, I mean it's obvious that Tris isn't here."

Nikolai grinned, offering to help her even though he didn't know who this 'Tris' was, "I can help you," he pulled her into the water, "You may get a little wet. I'm certainly not complaining though." He smirked at her, then licked a long line from her jaw to the top of her cheek, stopping just under her eye.

"Urgh! You fucking nutter! What was that for?!" She wiped his saliva off of her cheek, glaring at the grinning Merman.

He rolled his eyes, "Would you rather me spit on you? My saliva helps you breathe underwater for twenty-four hours," he explained.

"Right. Where do you suggest we start?" Moira enquired, keeping her snarky comment about the kiss having enough saliva for being able to breathe underwater.

"Me. Getting legs. I can't help you on land. Well not for a long period of time anyways."

She nodded, "Where do we need to go for that?"

"Well, can you help me get 20 metres onto land? I have this bracelet that can give me legs." He explained whilst they swam to the main part of Neverland. "It only works when it's dry."

"Yeah." The panic had now set in and she tried not to fidget in Nikolai's arms. Where was Tristan? Shouldn't he have been with her? They did get here the same way. Plus she had wet clothes and the feel of them was annoying her. She tried not to get her hats wet but even they got little wet. She couldn't hold them above the water for that long anyways.

"I'd give anything for legs." Nikolai said after a while, trying to fill the void of silence between them.

"Even your dick?" Moira teased him playfully.

He laughed, "Oooh, I don't know about that... I mean it's pretty big." Missy laughed along with him as she attempted to get him up. He was pretty heavy.

"You're so," she huffed, "fucking fat!" She added after.

"Hey! Am not!" He pouted cutely, pinching her right cheek lightly.

"Yeah you are! I can't carry you, I'm gonna have to drag you onto land! I'm only 5'2!" She groaned.

"Haha, you're a midget!" He teased.

She rolled her eyes before dragging him none too gently onto land. "Shut the fuck up, fatty."


	3. Legs

**meganlloyd16: Thanks dude. Hope ya enjoy this chapter!**

**koryandrs: Thank you!**

**oxFifthMarauderxo: I'm smiling so much rn :) Thank you so much! Love your penname.**

**Carolina: Thanks!**

**kykyxstandler: Thanks. The banter is adorable; you'll like this one. I hope. And you're welcome.**

**SuperDani4ever: omg I didn't even realized that I used that name, I just really liked the name :) AND OMG YES GODRIC IS BEAUTIFUL!**

**Guest: Glad ya like Moira, thanks! **

**VivienRose: Here's more!**

**aureaborealis: Patience, you horn dog (I'm not any better though) :P The fic's just started :) Thanks dude! But Nikolai has a higher chance atm ;)**

**prettylittlerockstar: Moira is awesome! :P**

**ENJOY YOU LITTLE BITCHES!**

* * *

She was a little disappointed when a pair of pale blue shorts that resembled the colour of Nikolai's former tail appeared. Yeah, she was kinda hoping to see him naked. So, definitely more than just a little disappointed.

She watched as Nikolai attempted to walk, laughing hard when she saw that he had to hold the bark of a tree to stop falling down.

"Stop laughing at me!" He growled out. This only made Moira laugh harder. "Oh- this is too funny!" Her laughter began to quieten down as Nikolai's strong legs stabled themselves carefully and he began to take a few steps.

Moira observed him silently as he got used to the earth beneath him, his bare feet making light foot prints onto the dirt below him. Her eyes widened as a pair of sandals created out of golden leaves and entwined with dark green vines appeared on his feet.

"How did you do that?" She gasped in awe. Nikolai looked at her through the corner of her eye and smirked, "You can get just about anything if you believe."

Moira's dark blue eyes shone with wonder, she shut her eyes and muttered the words, "I believe..." under her breath.

And...

_Nothing._ Nothing happened.

"Bullshit. It's probably some Mermaid power that Odin gave you." She said, slightly miffed.

"Odin?" He grinned at her.

"Odin, Triton, whatever... It's all the same to me," she grumbled out.

Nikolai smiled at the pout on her lips, she sat down on the floor, refusing to get up. Taking a seat besides her, he pulled her face in for a quick peck on the lips. He admired her porcelain features, gazing at her lovingly as he answered the question that was probably lingering in her mind, "It didn't work because you don't really believe." Moira opened her mouth to speak only to be spoken over by, "And, don't tell me that you do."

She smiled at him, two dimples appearing on either side of her cheeks. He hadn't seen her smile before. Sure he'd heard her laugh, which was just as much pleasant but he couldn't see her when she was laughing, he was too busy laughing himself.

"I guess, you're right," she answered.

"I know I'm right," he retorted, earning an eye roll from the black haired beauty.

She sighed, looking at him before standing up. "C'mon! We've got a boy to find!"

His smile faltered slightly as he stood up less enthusiastically. "Yeah..."

* * *

They had been looking all night. Well it was always night time in Neverland.

Nikolai looked at Moira. "I hear you sort of crying last night. I mean it sounded like you were crying."

Moira's brows furrowed in confusion. "I wasn't crying."

"Yeah. I heard you. You cried out for me. I didn't know if you were crying in your sleep, so I just left you."

Moira's eyes widened slightly and she let out a low sexy laugh. She smirked at him, her eyebrows raised a little before she answered, "Oh babe, I was definitely not crying."

"Then what were- oh!" He blushed a little in realization when she raised a single eyebrow before trying to cover it up with a smirk. "I thought it sounded different. Also made me feel weird."

She let out a laugh. _Nikolai got turned on by my 'crying'._

She shook her head lightly, a smirk on her soft features. Her hands fiddled with her hats, making sure that not one strand of hair was out of place before taking her hoodie off, leaving her in her bandages that were now loosened on top of her bra. She was glad that she wore the bra this time because she didn't know how long she was going to be here. Her fingers went to the back were her bandage was fastened with a safety pin.

"Hey, Nikolai. Can you-" She paused to see the wide eyed look on Nikolai's face. His pale green eyes were glued to her chest. She cleared her throat, giving him a smirk. "Can you tighten this for me?" She gave him the safety pin and turned her back towards him, missing him swallow hard.

Nikolai pulled the two ends of the fabric together, one end overlapping the other fabric, he put the safety pin and tightly secured the bandages into place.

"Thanks," Moira mumbled.

He nodded, his pale green eyes a shade darker than usual as he walked off. Moira followed him shortly, she walked behind him silently. She had to, it was him who was leading. She was definitely not checking out his ass...

"What does he look like?" Nikolai questioned after a while he had considered as to where 'Tris' could be.

"Blonde hair, light blue eyes," Moira's eyes sparkled mischievously at Nikolai's clenched jaw. "Oh, and he's about four feet high... And he's my brother." She burst into a fit of giggles at the shocked expression on his face.

He grinned shyly at her, feeling idiotic about being jealous over a child.

* * *

They had split ways and there were now lost boys scattered all over the island, searching for the mystery intruder. Felix and four lost boys had gone north whilst the others had gone in the other directions.

Pan didn't have to give clear orders. He just had to say what he wanted and it would happen.

The stringy dirty blonde haired boy held his club over his shoulder, his pace quickening as his eyes searched the foliage thoroughly for anything that seemed out of place.

"Whoever we're looking for, is not here." Caleb, a light brown haired boy with brown eyes stated.

Rather annoyed, Felix replied, "What if they are here? Would you risk it?" He glared at all four of the boys with his greyish blue orbs. Seeing the boys fall silent he said, "Thought so."

A giggle was heard from the direction they had just arrived from. The boys ran towards the noise, wasting no time in getting to the source.

Two boys were messing around, pushing each other walking towards Pan's base, one was tall and muscular, only wearing a pair of blue shorts and the other was fully clothed with two hats on, the clothed one looked much daintier than the half-naked one.

They both halted when they saw the lost boys. The muscular boy moved the tiny boy behind him, his pale green eyes narrowing at the boys. The dark blue eyed boy stared questioningly at the boy.

So the older boy knows who we are... Felix thought, bemused.

"You intend to protect the younger?" Felix asked, his eyes not leaving the smaller boy, fixating on the younger's feminine features.

"If needed." Nikolai replied smoothly, his hand gently gripping Moira's wrist. He glared at the boys. "We belong on Neverland. We live here. I believe your leader has heard of us? We are the Sirens of the sea. Or as you Humans call us, Mer-people."

Felix looked at the pair in confusion. "You have legs, why is that?"

Nikolai smiled calmly at the hooded boy. "A gift. Given kindly to us, from our King."

Felix knew that he shouldn't get on the bad sides of the sea creatures but Pan had given him a job to complete and if it meant taking in these two Mermen then he would do so.

"Follow me." Felix commanded, his voice leaving room for no arguments.

Moira's eyes looked at Nikolai's pleadingly, to which Nikolai only nodded as if to say everything was under control.

She nodded reluctantly following the blond haired boy.


	4. Cute Ears

**BITCHES! Here's a chapter! THE MORE REVIEWS I HAVE, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!**

**aureaborealis: Cliffhangahhh! :)**

**kykyxstandler: Glad ya like it, I love a jealous male character :P**

**LyrisaLove: Thanks :)**

**Anny: Yes he is adorbz :3**

**VivienRose: Pun totally intended, right? :P**

**Abby: SHE'S MEETING PETER. BE HAPPY NOW. :)**

* * *

Peter concealed his shock well when he saw a boy around nine-years-old, unconscious behind the huge hourglass which he had managed to freeze permanently with the help of an old hag named Morgana after he had saved her life, although she did insist that she did not need any help in saving herself from the Mer-people.

His Shadow was lingering around the young boy; making his way over to where the boy laid he demanded to know why he was here, "Did you bring him? Where is the other?"

His Shadow's gravelly deep voice replied, "I did not bring the boy. And I do not know about another being here. I will search for him." At the Shadow's submissiveness, Peter smirked. Morgana was a powerful one back then and Peter was now growing stronger day by day. He had found a way to bend the Shadow to his will, he would obey orders from Peter that he wouldn't have done before, making Peter more powerful and even more respected in the whole of Neverland and beyond. The Shadow and Peter were connected, so if he died then his Shadow would also perish.

"I can't feel him either," Peter stated. As an afterthought he then added, "I don't want you to find him. Not if Felix and the others find him first."

"As you wish." The Shadow flew off, into the silver dotted night sky.

The boy was starting to wake up, Peter adopted a concerned look upon his impish features. "Are you okay?"

The young boy stood up, taking in his surroundings, "Yeah man, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Neverland. What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Tristan. How did- wait, did you say Neverland?!" Tristan looked like he was going to pass out again. Peter held out his hand, clouds of green dust emerging out of nowhere. As did the glass of water. Tristan gasped, "How did you do that?"

Peter smiled feigning innocence, "Anything is possible if you believe."

Tristan grinned, "Cool."

The darker haired boy handed the smaller one the glass of water and watched it as he quickly gulped it down.

Peter chuckled, "Thirsty?" To this Tristan nodded vigorously. Peter motioned for him to look at the glass which was full. But this time not of water. It was full of Sprite. The younger boys eyes lightened up at the use of magic. Peter had to bite back a feral grin as he commanded the boy, "Come with me. I have some boys you'd might like to meet."

Tristan followed him. "What's your name?"

Peter looked over his shoulder. "Peter. Peter Pan."

Tristan's eyes widened, "No way."

Peter only grinned. "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's-_arghhhhh_!" Tristan was cut off by Peter grabbing his hand jumping off the edge of the smaller island. "We're going to die!"

Tristan opened one eye slightly to notice that they were not plummeting to their deaths and they were... flying. Sweet baby Jesus. They were flying.

"We're flying!" He yelled over the wind.

Peter grinned at Tristan, "I know."

The younger boy let out a laugh, holding onto Peter's hand tightly.

* * *

They lost boys, Nikolai and Moira had walked in to a hideout with a huge fire placed in the middle. Due to the darkness, the flames seemed brighter and more colorful than any other fire Moira had ever seen.

"Hello," A dark haired boy said who Moira could only see the back of his head of.

"Yeah, hey, oh dark and ominous one. Have you seen a kid here, real short and blond?" Moira adopted her 'guy' voice once again, holding back from placing her hand sassily on her hip.

"Mitchell!" Tristan had a bar of chocolate in his hand. From where though, Moira had no idea.

"Tris, where were you?" Moira asked, her expression showing worry. It was times like this when she was glad that she smeared dirt onto her jaw, creating the illusion of a stubble and hiding her 'girly' jawline.

"Some island. Peter Pan saved me." He grinned at the guy who had now turned to face them all.

"Well helloooo, Dumbo! Cute ears." Moira greeted, to this Peter raised an eyebrow, "Dumbo?" What on earth was this boy talking about?

Moira only ignored Peter. "Y'know, you should have eyebrow wars with the two kids in the Cadbury's commercial. You sure stand a chance with those. I am so fricking jelly man."

All of the lost boys including Nikolai now looked confused at what 'Mitchell' had just said. With the exception of Tristan of course, who was sat sniggering at all of their expressions.

"Now. Thanks for saving my brother, adios bitches!" She grabbed Tristan and as she was about to walk off, Felix growled at her, "Brother? How dare you lie to me boy?"

Moira smirked, "Easy there, Al Pacino. I never lied. When did I say that I have no brother? Hmm?"

"You should have said."

Moira's smirk never faltered. "Ooh! Are we sharing our history? Well Al Pacino, how did you get that scar? One too many mob incidents?"

"Who's Al Pacino? I've never had a 'mob incident'. Boy, you are mistaking me for someone else. My name is Felix." Felix was now stood there with an even more confused look on his face.

"You sure you prefer Kitten over Al Pacino? Well, okay then. Whatever you want, Kitten." Moira grinned as the scar faced boy growled at her. Her smirk returned as he did so. "Oooh! Kitty's got claws."

Peter had finally gotten over his confusion; he could have waited until later but all three of the boys didn't look like they were about to have a panic attack just by being in his presence. "How did you get here?"

"I really am a Merman." Nikolai stated, looking mostly at Felix.

"And you two?" Peter asked the two who were now staring at him in amusement. Tristan staring at his eyebrows and Moira staring at one of his ears.

Moira was the first to snap out of whatever she was thinking about. Which definitely was not thinking about anything dirty. Especially not thinking about riding a few of the hot boys around her. And that definitely did not include Nikolai or Pan. Nope. Nada. No filthy thoughts in her mind. Pure as a nun...

"Well, we're from the other world. The Mainland. That's what the fairies call it, right?" Moira asked rhetorically. "Anyways, can you like fly us home or something?"

Peter smirked maliciously. "Actually we were hoping you both would stay."

"Yeah, staying on an island full of boys. Heaven." Moira would be lying if she said that she was being sincerely sarcastic. Out of the corner of her eye, she was pretty damn sure she saw a small smirk on Nikolai's face.

Smug bastard.

"Mitchell! Can we? Can we? Can we? Please, please, please?" Tristan was literally begging on his knees much to the amusement of Nikolai and the lost boys.

"We have no clothes, Tris." She complained.

Peter was quick to say, "Don't worry about anything. You can have anything here."

Tristan smirked, "God, Mitchell. You're acting like a _girl_..."

At this the blue eyed girl- or boy in this case glared at her younger brother.


	5. Wasted

**So my baby Nikolai isn't in this chapter... and omfg wHAT THE FUCKERY [***SPOILER ALERT***], PAN IS HENRY!¡!**

**koryandrs: You're welcome sugar :) Glad you liked them.**

**kykyxstandler: You'll have to wait and see :) Lemme tell ya somethin', it is pretty damn orginal ;)**

**YouSaid: Thanks! :) Nikolai will be appearing sooner or later :)**

**Anny: Yes Vanilla bby, Scarface just for you ;)**

**oxTheFifthMarauderxo: Thanks and yeah I'll definitely do that :) I've got a couple of ideas on how I could pull the relationship off considering this chapter :P **

**VivienRose: Peteeerrrrrs eaaaaarrrrsss :) Let's just say that a certain old woman is goin' to make an appearance ;)**

**Dez: Yeah, Rumpel is Peter's son in this... Psych! Nope! **

**PanFan: *whispers* Nikolai doesn't like you...**

**aureaborealis: Updated biatch :) Keep those daydreams tho ;)**

* * *

Two days. This was so tiring. She needed Nikolai to magic up a bed for her or something but that fish bitch went straight back into the water. Leaving her on an island full of boys. Again not complaining. Apparently he couldn't stay for long due to the bracelet only working for a while so she'd visit him sooner or later but then again she was on an island full of _cute_ boys. He did however warn her about Pan and the boys and told her to keep the necklace on. In normal circumstances, she would have told a person to suck her dick if they told her what to do but Nikolai's tone of voice was frantic and panicky for someone who was meant to be so calm. So here she was, two days with not a wink of sleep so far. Plus Zachary Quinto Dumbo had seemed like he was the boss, so she would probably go to him in order to get the necessities sorted out.

"Don't be a little bitch Dumbo, I'm counting on you." She muttered as she went to a massive hut, which was bigger than hers, insert sad face here.

"I'm not going to be a 'little bitch'." Peter smirked at the small boy, he had gotten used to the strange comments and conversations from the boy, and strangely none of it offended him as much as he thought it would offend him.

"Well given those ears, I don't doubt that anything escapes your hearing." Moira mumbled incoherently. Ha, try understanding that mother-fucker!

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"What was what?" Moira grinned at him cheekily, her tongue sticking out.

This boy was really starting to grow on him; he had never seen a boy like this one- sure he looked a little weak and small but that could be changed soon. He would never admit it to anyone but he had a weird attraction to the dark blue eyed boy which was good for the small boy because if Peter didn't, he was pretty sure that the boy would be dead by now.

"So I kinda need a bed in a hut away from the other boys," Moira stated bluntly. This would have been much simpler with Nikolai. She wanted Nikolai back right now.

Peter's smirk widened, "And why would I give you a separate hut?"

Moira's smirk matched Peter's before she answered. "I'm a compulsive masturbator. Can't go to sleep without yanking it a few times. Okay... I've gotta admit, definitely thinking about you whilst I'm doing it."

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable at Moira's fake confession. She bit back a grin, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but let's play a game." Peter said with his usual smirk, which according to Moira, 'never leaves his adorable face'. And by adorable she obviously meant, 'hey, wanna bang?'

"Calm the fuck down Jigsaw, we've got a while and I'm tired and horny so unless you wanna play 'how deep can I go,' I suggest you let me go to sleep." Moira replied, her voice taking on a sassy tone.

Peter sneered at her, "Boy, you need to respect me. Just because I'm letting you have a separate hut, doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that. Now get the fuck to sleep."

Moira only smirked at him, "I love it when you take control like that, makes me feel all tingly."

"I mean it," he growled lowly sending shivers down her spine.

"Spank me, Petey." Moira retorted whilst walking off back to where Tristan was sat and smacking her ass before she left.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, this boy was something else and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"Kitten! Let's get drunk! We've been sitting in silence for the last hour." Moira exclaimed after a while; she was getting a little tired of watching the guys dance like monkeys. She wished she could join in but she was pretty sure if she moved like that, her bandage would come undone and she'd definitely be screwed. "Where are all the bitches?"

The blond-haired lost boy rolled his eyes at the boy whose head was still covered with two hats. "There are no 'bitches', Neverland only takes lost boys."

Moira hid her laughter with a lot of coughing. If only he knew.

"As for the drinking we need Peter's permission. We wouldn't want to be intoxicated if he needs us," Felix stated.

"He's right. I might need you." Peter appeared from no where. Moira thought he flew here using his ears. There is no such thing as pixie dust. It was definitely his ears that had the real magic.

"I am not your whore," Moira retorted with mock anger.

"However, you are allowed to drink. This is Neverland, nobody tells you 'no' here," he smirked at the smaller boy.

"Dude I am so your whore," Moira said making Peter stare at her weirdly. She then looked at Felix who's eyes were shining with curiosity at his leader and the new boy, she then added, "This offer stands for Kitten too, right?"

"...Kitten?" The impish boy looked adorably confused without his usual smirk and Moira refrained herself from kissing him and pulling his cheeks. Okay, and saying, 'hey, wanna bang?'

"Yeah, it's a nickname. You've got 'Dumbo'," she replied.

Peter just stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head before turning to Felix and saying, "Make sure you don't drink too much, I don't think Mitchell can handle drinking a lot well."

"Hey! You might have the big adorable ears but I can hear you!" Moira exclaimed.

Peter stared at her, unamused. "Do you want to drink?"

"On second thoughts, I might be a lightweight."

Peter smirked, "That's what I thought."

"What about you?" Moira asked. Wasn't Peter Pan supposed to be... I dunno... fun?

"I have work to do," Peter replied, genuinely smiling at the strange boy.

* * *

"So," Moira took a huge breath before continuing, "I told him to suck my dick but it was really funny 'cause I don' dick a have... Wait no, tha's wrong, I don' have a dick! Yeah tha's it!"

They were both sat on the dark green grass near the stream with bottles of rum and various other drinks they had stolen from ships that had once came to visit Neverland.

Felix was amused up till now at the boys constant slurring but this had just caught his attention. He questioned her lowly, "What do you mean?"

"Whoops! Shhh... don' tell Kitten, Nikolai. Whoops again! You're Kitten. Pretty Kitty, shh... don' tell anyone," she whispered, putting her finger against her lip.

Felix remained quiet for a few seconds blaming it on the alcohol until he felt her hand on his face, his eyes widened slightly before he coughed, "What are you doing?"

"Y'know your scar is kinda hot." She was now tracing the scar lightly with her index finger surprisingly careful for someone who was drunk.

"I'm not a queer," Felix spoke slowly.

Moira smiled lazily, "Me neither, Kitten."

His eyebrows furrowed. His suspicions had been confirmed. His hands went to take her hats off, each of the hitting the grass beneath them with a faint thud.

Felix took in her soft raven black curls, that were just above elbow length. He put his hand in the stream, cupping his hand to gather the water. He attempted to clean the dirt off of the girl's face only to be stopped. "Tha' is fuckin' cold man! Wha's a matter wi' you?!"

"Shh," he hissed, "Do you want Peter to find out?!"

"Puh-lease, elvish bitch ain't got nothin' against me, I'mma boss ass bitch," she retorted then stopped her trail of thought when she broke into song, "I'mma boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch."

Felix wished he could blame her behavior for being too drunk but no, this was all her. He knew this because she was acting like this way before she had gotten drunk.

"You're a strange girl." He stared at her unblinkingly.

"Strange is code word for cute, no?" She waggled her eyebrows at the blond haired boy.

An idea went off inside Felix's head. "I don't know, I can't see your face properly so I can't tell if you are..."

Drunk Moira stared at him cluelessly for a whole minute her mouth slightly opened before Felix paraphrased, "You have dirt on your face."

"That's 'cause I'm a dirty, dirty girl," Moira smirked at him moving towards the stream and cleaning her face thoroughly with the water there.

Once she had cleaned her face, she laid down on her side, one hand propped up so that her head rested on it and the other hand on her hip. "Draw me like one of your french girls."

Felix who was blatantly checking her out now had a look of pure and utter confusion. "What?"

"TITANIC, BITCH!"

Felix then repeated his previous question. "What?"

Moira rolled her eyes. "You lost boys are all weird."

"You're one to talk." Felix said.

The dark haired girl put her hand against her hip, stating, "Meow, meow meow... Muh-muh-meow! And by the way Kitten, that was Kitten talk for, 'get a comb, you have sex hair.' I'm not complainin' Kitten, just stating facts!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Oh, us lost boys are definitely the weird ones."

"Bitch, don' gimme your sass. I'mma smack yo' ass..." Moira's voice had now reduced to mumbles as she whispered, "Put my hats on Kitten, I'm tired. I'mma boss ass bitch..."

Felix didn't have a chance to reply or even ask the girl her name. He silently put the hats back onto the girls head, tucking her silky hair underneath them. His hands gently stroked her face, carrying her back, he had decided that for once that what Pan didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.


	6. A Game

**I'm writing a new panfic with a darker OC in it. She's nothing like Moira. Plus there's romance between her and an older Henry (face claim is Jared Padalecki, my sunshine baby). Please check it out and leave a review.**

**everlastingtrueromance: Here's an update, enjoy :)**

**Pluv143000: Your friend seems pretty damn awesome ;) glad ya like it.**

**aureaborealis: Mission accomplished :)**

**kykyxstandler: Yep, Kitten knows now :)**

**Anny: So I'm Jack going out with Jack? Awesome.**

**VivienRose: The link won't show properly D: try doing it like . I really wanna know what you want me to do :) And I'm not sure whichever feels right whilst I'm writing it :P**

**Sylvieee: I would say I'll change it but I'm a total bitch :P**

**VampireLoverr16: Moira is based off of Nathan Young (Misfits), she is supposed to be like that. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. The compulsive masturbator thing is actually a reference but I've forgotten which TV show it's from :P Don't worry, Pan's going to get darker :) **

**StarlightTitan: Thanks :)**

**oxTheFifthMarauderxo: You perfect person. Yes fandom references! Moira is basically a fem!Nathan :P As I was casually stalking your bio, I noticed that you like Holes and omfg, favourite character?**

**Hanna: omg thank you lol.**

* * *

"Let's play a game," Pan said to Tristan. He had forgotten all about the 'normal' boy and instead he had been thinking about the strange one. Could one really blame him though? But the main reason for Pan not spending time with the boy was that he was fast asleep. In the afternoon! Mitchell had told him to get lost in his drowsy voice. Pan was about to barge into the boy's hut regardless but the boy had screamed bloody murder and told him that he slept naked so Pan left after a lot of convincing on Mitchell's part and by the fact that he needed Mitchell to stay so that Tristan could stay as well.

If Mitchell had tried to escape from camp, it would be very difficult to find him. Pan still hadn't figured out why he couldn't sense the older boy. He could feel Tristan when he was away in his thinking tree or someplace else but never Mitchell. Did the older boy have power? No. That was impossible. How- his eyes widened in realization. Of course. The mer-people. They should know! He was in no rush, he had all the time in the world. He would find the boy's secret. Even if it meant endangering his life.

Tristan, on the other hand, was very confused. Pan had been ignoring him for two days and this offer (which definitely sounded more like a demand) comes up all of a sudden.

"What kind of game?" Tristan enquired slowly; he had a bad feeling about Pan. Something seemed off about him.

"How about... hide and seek?" He offered, his eyes glinting with mischief as he did so.

"Yeah sure," Tristan accepted his offer, "What're the rules?"

Pan smirked. "There are none."

"None? Cool!" Tristan grinned toothily. Pan wasn't the usual person who kept him company but he had spent time with Devin and Conor who had gladly kept him company as Pan had spent time with Tristan's sister who was still successful in keeping her gender a secret from all of the boys. Though he wasn't quite sure who Nikolai was but he made a mental note to ask Moira who the hell he was.

"You can hide. The boys'll seek. Of course, I'll be on your team. You can use all of this island only. You have to make sure the boys don't catch you. And this game will finish when you reach the biggest tree in Neverland."

* * *

He didn't like this game. Not. One. Bit. Pan had given him the option of asking for his help but he wanted to get this done on his own.

The boys were savages, they had painted the younger ones had their faces painted in mud whereas the older ones had their faces painted in blood. They had all sorts of weaponry in their hands, from clubs to crossbows. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He needed to find Moira and get the hell out of here. But firstly he had to get to the tree.

"I though I told Pan to keep his lost boys out of my territory," A small voice sighed in exasperation. A tiny creature with a light glow spoke. Tristan walked slowly towards the small thing and noticed that she was wearing a dress made out of leaves and her clothes resembled Pan's though the creature's clothes were a lighter shade of green than Pan's.

"I- I'm sorry," Tristan stuttered.

The creature's bored expression had now changed and a smile adorned her face.

"Apologizing? Well, aren't you the strange lost boy."

"I'm kinda new," he grinned weakly at her.

"Are you- are you Tinker Bell?"

"Yes." Tinker Bell grinned up at the boy. This wasn't your usual lost boy. He had a sense of direction which all the other boys had lost during their first day here.

"Can you hear the pipes?" She asked.

"The ones that Pan plays? Yeah, why?" Tristan looked confused at the question. Wasn't he supposed to hear them? That's what the pipes were for, right?

Tinker Bell looked wary for a second before plastering a small smile on her face. "No reason. Just wondering."

He narrowed his eyes slightly before they returned to their normal size and he nodded.

"So er..." Tinker Bell trailed off, realizing that she didn't know the child's name.

"Tristan."

"Tristan... What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

"Trying to find the biggest tree in Neverland." He sighed, remembering his task. He still wasn't safe and he needed to get there before the lost boys found him.

"Well this your lucky day. Look where you're at." A real smile lit up the fairy's face as she took in the young boy's amazed expression.

"I won," Tristan stated in disbelief, then repeated himself louder, "I won! Tink, I won!"

"_We_ won, Tristan." Pan's voice echoed through the place where they were stood. Tristan smiled awkwardly at him. "Yeah, guess we did."

Pan's normal greyish green eyes had turned a steel stormy grey and Tristan placed the look in his eyes as anger. At what though? They had won.

"I see you've met Tinker Bell." Pan's voice was the same as always but Tristan noticed the hard edge to it. "What have you been talking about?"

Tinker Bell spoke for herself and the young boy. "Nothing, I was just telling him that he shouldn't be here and that this was the biggest tree in Neverland."

"Is that right Tristan?" Pan looked towards the boy for confirmation, to which the boy nodded.

Pan's expression changed all of a sudden. "Well that's fine. C'mon, we have yet to decide our prize."

All worry had vanished from Tristan's mind and he suddenly grinned at the older boy and followed him after waving goodbye to the fairy who stood, fear spiking up for the younger boy who had followed Pan without a care in the world.

"Since this is your first game; you can choose your prize first." Pan grinned at the excited look on the boys face.

They were now back at camp with the lost boys all around them, some of them had glares on their face for losing the game but the ones that were fond of Tristan had genuine smiles on their face. "I can choose anything?"

Pan nodded.

"I choose... The best weapon you can get!" Tristan grinned at Pan's smirking face. "Felix! You heard the boy!"

The blond haired boy smirked at the two, disappearing off into the woods to collect Tristan's prize.


	7. Hurt

**Hey. As always Pan was a lil shit and I fell in love with Felix when he smiled at Pan (Henry). You fucking know which smile I'm talking about, before Pan ripped his fucking heart out *sobs*.**

**kykyxstandler: Here's some Moira/Mitchell for you :)**

**ClankTheWailingBird: *fangirls* I-love-your-Hunger-Games-fic-so-much-*cough*marryme*cough*. It's cool, we're all pervs. Finally someone understands that power is stored in his majestic ears!**

**aureaborealis: Thanks sweetie :) Nikolaiiiiii for you, my sweet.**

**Anny: NP BBY. u no ily bb.**

**Gabrielsangel23: Thanks dude. :)**

**Vivienrose: THANK YOU :) SHH KEEP YOUR PRETTY HEAD INTACT. HERE'S A CHAPTER. Oh, you never did get back to me about that Tumblr thing.**

* * *

Moira had one hell of a time, trying to find her way back to Mermaid Lagoon. She was pretty sure she was going in circles because she had seen the same tree about twenty times. She tried to remember which way she had came from, starting by where they had camped; she figured that would be the easiest way to get to the lagoon.

"Okay, so we came from... here. Wait no, here," Moira scratched her head walking in the left direction, she realized she was on the right path when she saw the only strawberry bush she had seen since she'd been here.

"Hell to the yeah, who needs maps? Not this girl. I'm so awesome, screw you Dora." The girl high fived her self with a smug smile and ran up to water. "Now how exactly do you call mer-people... Here fishy, fishy, fishy!"

"Should I be offended?" A deep voice asked in amusement.

Moira searched the lagoon, looking for the source of the sound, spotting Nikolai swimming towards her.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, smiling at the mer-man.

"Hello, have you been okay?" He asked, his expression showing a hint of worry.

"Yeah... Although, I think I got drunk yesterday. I feel sorry for the poor bastard who had to deal with me," she grinned at Nikolai who was now looking at her with adoration in his pale blue eyes as he smoothily replied with, "I wouldn't exactly feel sorry for him."

Moira grinned at him. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, then stripping down bare. "Nikolai?"

The mer-man was frozen in his spot, his eyes fixated on the girl's naked curvaceous yet slim figure.

"Nikolai?" She asked him again, a smirk settling on her porcelain features.

"Ye-yes?" He stuttered out.

"Can you get something that you've never seen? I need something to clean my hair and body out with," she explained.

He shook his head, "No, but I can get you a plant that has the same desired effect."

Moira went into the water, the water caressing her body as she did so. Nikolai handed the plant to Moira making sure his eyes never drifted downwards.

She smirked at his attempt of self-control, lathering the liquid from the plant onto her creamy pale skin. "Wanna help?" She held out the plant, giving it back to him so that he could use it.

Nikolai wordlessly took it from her, his trembling hands grazing over her skin lightly. Moira shivered, turning around to face the mer-man.

Nikolai brought his hands upwards and gently squeezed one of her breasts causing her to let out a soft gasp. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck when she softly pressed her lips against his.

"Mitchell!"

Moira's eyes widened, panic clearly written in them. "Shit. What do I do?"

Nikolai frantically tried to hide her, failing pathetically.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Nik. I'll hold my breath, tell Pan I've just gone back to camp. Fucker decides to cockblock me now of all times?!" She said irritably, her frustration didn't last long because a sexy smirk was marring her features as she slyly said, "Not that he has a cock to block," and she took a deep breath and dived into the lagoon.

"Hello Peter," Nikolai greeted politely as he came closer to the surface.

Pan nodded, his eyes searching the setting for Mitchell. "Have you seen Mitch anywhere?"

Nikolai plastered a fake grin on his face. "Yes, I believe he said he was going back to camp. He was here a while ago-oh!" He felt a pair of hands touch his tail, the hands were everywhere, never lingering in one place. Was she mad? She was going to get caught if she kept doing this!

Pan looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What is it?"

He managed to choke out a quick, "Nothing!"

Pan rolled his eyes and flew off, now bored of the mer-man.

"Phew, that was a close one, I thought he was gonna find out for sure." She grinned at Nikolai cheekily as she came up for air.

"Not on my watch," Nikolai said to her with a smile on his face.

Moira raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a watch."

"What?" Nikolai's expression was one of confusion.

She sighed in exasperation. "Never mind fish boy. I'll see you later. Can you please find a way to be human?" She gave him the 'puppy eyes' which Nikolai couldn't find the heart to tell her no, so he agreed.

She kissed him softly, then pulling away. Nikolai pouted, "Not fair."

She smirked, "Life's not fair."

* * *

Pan waited for Mitchell to arrive back to camp. He had obviously gotten there a while ago and was now very impatient. He stood up quickly when he saw him. "Finally! Where were you?"

She decided to stick with the truth. "Having a bath, I mean I know some of your boys have no idea what one is but I on the other hand, prefer a little hygiene."

Pan rolled his eyes and carelessly stated, "Your brother is hurt."

Moira narrowed her eyes dangerously, her usual blue eyes had darkened with anger. "What?" She asked quietly.

"The boys were playing and he accidentally hurt himself with his new gift." Pan explained after seeing the murderous look on the boy's face.

"And where exactly were you?" She spat out.

Pan's eyes narrowed at Mitchell. "Busy."

This did nothing to ease her anger, she was fuming and Pan could tell, and it certainly did not help when he smirked at her.

"Take me to him." She demanded.

"You didn't ask very nicely." Pan glared at her, she faltered slightly but not enough for the dark haired boy to notice.

"Take me to him. _Bitch_," she smirked.

Pan gripped her wrist, twisting it hard so that it was behind her back and that she was pressed against his chest.

"Get the fuck off of me," she growled out, pulling her hand so that she could get it out of his vice grip.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again. I will rip your shadow out," he said darkly before saying, "I'll take you to your brother."

He pushed her away from him and walked towards one of the huts that were there as Moira followed him closely.

They entered it, Moira holding back a gasp when she saw the plight of her brother as he laid there, asleep. She turned to Pan. "Hurt? He is more than hurt! Look at him, he looks like he's just finished juggling knives! And badly at that!"

Pan smirked at the rant; this only seemed to fuel her anger as she said, "This is not funny Pan! He's hurt really badly!"

Pan rolled his eyes and stated, "I would heal him but the weapon he harmed himself with doesn't allow me to."

Moira was biting at her fingernails as she said, "There's gotta be some way. I mean he's losing so much blood."

Pan glanced at her.

She gave him a look back. "There is, isn't there?"

He grinned at her, "Yeah, there is but it's dangerous."

She looked at her little brother then smirked at Pan. "Bring it the fuck on."


	8. Vulgar

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BITCHES (Not yet but still!). You can give me love by getting those pretty hands typing reviews for this :) Tell me your new years resolutions. Mine is to survive the Game of Thrones hiatus. I need season 4.**

**Mrs.1DJessup: Glad ya like it :) My chapters are always around this size.**

**kykyxstandler: Patience, not long until he finds out ;) Thanks for reviewing.**

**aureaborealis: I had a moment. Dora was like part of my childhood. Annoying little fuck isn't she? Still loved her. Enjoy this chapter.**

**ClanktheWailingBird: Yes poor Peter :) But don't worry he'll be getting sexy time as well ;) *worships you for your demanding rant and your Cato fic* it's very special to me too :)**

**Anny: I LOVE MAKING U LAUGH BBY xoxoxoxoo My clever baby got the reference.**

**CaptainSquishy: Glad ya like it and one thing... *marries your panfic and pan's ears***

**StarlightTitan: Dora was everybody's homegirl last chapter wasn't she? :P**

**BritishBelle: Don't we all :P Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Pan watched the boy closely as he let out a huff. There was something different about this one- he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Are we there yet?" He questioned the stormy green eyed boy.

Pan answered the boy, "No. You have asked that question every five minutes. And it hasn't changed from the last time you asked."

Mitchell pouted at him. Pan's attention went to the boy's pink lips, which always looked extremely kissab-no! They didn't. Pan inwardly shook his head.

"How 'bout now?" He smirked.

"No!" Pan exclaimed, this boy was getting on his last nerve. He was about to add onto it when the boy interrupted with, "Hold the fucking phone... Bitch, you can fly!"

Pan's eyes turned to a darker stormy green as he snarled at the boy, "I told you not to call me that anymore!"

Moira knew that this was probably the best time to shut the fuck up but she really couldn't help it. The words just flew out of her mouth. It wasn't her fault that her brain wasn't connected to her voice box. "I like the J.M Barries Peter Pan way better. At least that one wasn't a bipolar cunt..."

Pan looked at her confused for a second but then the vulgar insult registered in. He didn't know what 'bipolar' meant but by the tone of voice Mitchell had used, he guessed it was probably a bad thing.

"How dare you?" Pan gripped him tightly by his upper arm and began to drag the boy back to the camp.

"What are you doing?! We need to help Tristan!" Mitchell yelled, trying to pull away and failing miserably. Pan was too strong.

"You should have thought about that before you used such a disgusting word," he snarled, tightening his grip on the boy making him yelp out in pain, "Ow! Okay, okay! I'm fucking sorry man!"

Pan smirked at the boy's apology and let him go whilst Mitchell was still pulling away causing him to fall onto the ground. "Good. Now we can fly up to a certain point but then all magic is stopped so I won't be able to."

To say that Moira was excited would be an understatement. She loved heights and whenever she had gotten the chance she would go bungee jumping or skydiving. She could only imagine how flying would be like. Her anger at the older boy was forgotten and she said, "Please, please. Let's fly!"

Pan smirked, forgetting the incident that just happened and pulled her close to him. He moved slowly at first, and when Moira looked at him expectantly, he shot up in the air.

Moira laughed as the wind blew in both of their faces. "Do a spin!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl, he did a couple before asking, "Happy?" She nodded, a huge smile plastered on her face.

As soon as it started it was over, they had reached the 'no magic' border as Moira dubbed it.

"It's freezing here," she said, rubbing her hands together then pulling her hats down, over her ears.

He nodded. "I can't control the weather here."

All of a sudden Moira smirked slyly as she recalled the 2003 version of Peter Pan when Wendy gave him a kiss and the whole sky turned pink as well as himself. "Does the weather change when you're getting head?"

He looked at her with a confused expression on his features as he asked, "What does that mean?"

Pan blushed when he saw what she was doing, her head thrown back as she had a look of fake ecstasy on her face as she held her hand in front of her as if there was someones head at her crotch and she was grabbing onto it, moaning softly.

"Shut up," he mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red so that they were matching his cheeks. He felt himself hardening and tried to think of something disgusting so that it would go away. The boy's face looked so feminine that he actually thought he was a girl for a second.

She laughed out loud, amused at how flustered he had gotten. Man, he had spent too long on this island, he should see the boys now. The whole lot of them, filthy minded... Not that she was any better.

"Shall we go?" She asked after her laughter had quietened down.

"We're going to eat and rest first. Like I said, I can't get any magic after we've crossed." His voice was more huskier than usual and he was thankful when he realized that Mitchell hadn't noticed it.

He waved his hand across the ground and a plate full of food appeared in front of both him and the other boy. Both of their plates were a variety of meats and most of the food was desert.

Moira went straight to the desserts first, ignoring the look from Pan. She was also the one to finish before him and then leaned back onto her elbows, stretching her legs out and staring at him whilst he finished off eating.

She laid down after Pan had made the plates disappear and felt him behind her. She moved her body back into him, her ass resting against his crotch. She moved slightly so that she could get warmer, only for him to quickly get up. "What's wrong?" She frowned.

"I- I think it would be better if we went now. It's only about half an hour from now," he said quickly and walked through the invisible border, leaving no room for arguments.

Moira shrugged, following him close behind. "Weird boy," she muttered under her breath. She ran up so that she could keep up with his quick pace that was impossible for her to keep up with due to her really short legs.

"So Pan, who we finding?" She asked after a while, looking at him.

"Morgana," he said.

"We're going to be meeting Katie McGrath?!" She asked excitedly.

"Who?" He stared at her in exasperation.

"Y'know the pretty black haired sorceress from Merlin," she explained, like it was all obvious.

Pan scoffed. "Believe me. She is far from pretty."

Moira huffed. "Rude much?" Her gaze followed Pan's to see that he had stopped. A huge door was there. Nothing else apart from a door. How the fuck had she not noticed that?

Pan looked at her and moved to open the door.


	9. Secret

**First of all, can we all just appreciate the amount of gay in Season 3 of Sherlock? Thank you Mark Gatiss for the gay. And for appeasing the Sheriarty fangirls.**

**_QUESTION: I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A FELIX/OC FIC. WOULD YOU READ AND REVIEW, MY SWEET CUPCAKES? [Hey, it's either 'cupcakes' or 'bitches'. Depending on my mood]._**

**So reading the last chapter, to check it once more, I realised that I had spelt 'desserts' wrong. I laughed for 50 years because all I could imagine was Peter and Moira eating actual deserts, with the cactuses and camels still there omfg and I'm laughing again. I've changed it now lol.**

**StarlightTitan: Apparently a lot of people did :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**kykyxstandler: Thank you so so much!**

**aureaborealis: Glad you're liking it :) You see the, 'Pan never fails' bit, it's semi-normal but 'Shagga likes axes', I mean, I dunno about you but I get really weird looks ;)**

**Dreamer-Girl96: So close! Little more patience guys ;)**

**AlexMelRose: *whispers* _Patience..._**

**CaptainSquishy: I JUST HAD TO PUT THE KATIE MCGRATH BIT IN. I LOVE THAT WOMAN SO MUCH.**

**ClankTheWailingBird: Everyone should be attracted to wicked, semi-psychotic people *cough*Pan*cough*. I love writing Pan all flustered lol.**

**Anny: SHH... BBY UR PERFF-ER.**

**Guest (1): Thank you, doll face. Glad you're liking the characters! **

**Guest (2): Sexytime. You guys only hear the 'sexy' bit, well it takes 'time' ;) **

**Songbook12: YOU WENT ON A REVIEWING FRENZY. OH, YOU ANGEL! MARRY ME! As for Nikolai, I won't do that to him... maybe... *insert evil laughter*. Where do you buy the little brother named Brian? Give me yours? And ****Moira is immune to hangovers! (Not really, she didn't drink that much lol). THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

As soon as Pan's hand made contact with the door handle, electric sparks hit him and he fell backwards. His jaw clenched at the feeling of whatever power was left within him, drain. He didn't like feeling like this.

"Well, that worked," he heard her say sarcastically.

"Would you shut up for one minute?!" He yelled, tired of the boy's constant talking.

She stayed quiet, watching Pan as he moved around, pacing around, trying to figure out a way to get through the massive door. It wasn't long until she spoke again, making Pan growl in frustration. "Why don't you just call her?"

He looked at her. Then back at the door. "Don't be ridiculous; what am I going to say? 'Morgana, Morgana! Come out, come out where ever you are!' Hmm?"

"Well, it worked." Pan spun around to see what on earth the boy was talking about, when he saw an old woman, dressed in a black cloak, her cheeks sunken in and hollow, wrinkles and bags over her skin as she glared at Pan.

The old woman who Moira guessed was Morgana asked, "What do you want?"

Pan sighed. "Ah, ah, ah. You know exactly what we are here for and you should know that it is not I, who wants something," he flashed past her and Moira felt him behind her as he added, "It's my lost boy..."

Morgana's dark eyes gleamed with something that Moira couldn't place as her attention turned all on the young girl. Moira felt like Pan wasn't even there this time as the older woman stared at her. A smirk curled on her thin lips as realization dawned upon her.

"Ah yes. The one who holds a secret," she chuckled.

Moira panicked slightly, her eyes widening as Pan stared at her curiously. She quickly replaced that look with one of boredom and then said to Morgana, "What secret would that be?"

The smirk hadn't left the older woman's face. "You are fully aware of the secret."

Pan glared at the two of them. He was fed up of being ignored. In a sense he was still a child; the years he had spent on Neverland never seemed to be doing anything towards his childishness and the way he behaved. The boy craved attention and if it wasn't him in the centre of attention, then no one could be.

"What is it? What's your secret? You know. I will find out." He then smiled smugly, reminding Moira of the original Peter Pan so much her heart ached with longing for the sweet innocent Pan. "I am Peter Pan after all."

She gave him a look which clearly read, 'shut the fuck up', and then turned to Morgana with a pleading look in her dark blue eyes, silently begging her not to give anything away to the boy.

The hooded hag raised an eyebrow at the girl, raising her hand slightly as Moira looked at her in confusion. The door in the middle of nowhere flew open.

"Lemme get this straight. You want me to go in there. With you?" Moira's look of confusion was replaced with one of incredulity. After seeing Morgana nod with a smirk, she sarcastically replied with a, "Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen."

The older woman chuckled, "Oh, it will happen," and with a swift wave of her hand Moira felt herself being thrown into the door. Morgana commanded Pan, "Stay here. You should have known better than to enter my part of Neverland. You saved my life once; I repaid you by freezing the hourglass so that you could live forever. And now, Peter Pan, I owe you nothing."

Pan raised his brow, not intimidated by the older woman's words. He was still stronger than her... Just not on this part of the island. "Again, it isn't me who wants something."

"Yes, I know... And you know that all magic comes with a price. Don't think I didn't see you too bickering on the way here. Do you really think that you can tame the boy?" She asked him rhetorically. She continued when she saw that he was going to answer her, "You must tell him that all magic comes with a price or his brother cannot be saved."

Pan nodded, refraining to roll his eyes at the woman. She went inside the door, leaving Pan to his thoughts.

Morgana smiled at the girl, it would be a wise thing to do. To get the girl to trust her, at least until she left her part of Neverland.

Moira raised an eyebrow, similar to what Pan had done just a while ago.

"How are you, Moira?" She asked, smirking when she saw the young girl's eyes widen in response to her question. She was glad that she didn't stutter when she asked the older woman, "How do you know my name?" She silently hoped that she wouldn't tell Pan or any one else about herself.

"I know nearly everything about you, little one."

Moira scoffed. "That's not creepy at all."

Morgana came up to her and offered her a plate full of biscuits. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned."

She shook her head. "Not hung-", as if on cue her stomach growled. "Fuck."

Morgana's sly smile returned. "I insist."

She hesitantly took one, biting into it and when she was sure that there was nothing wrong with it she quickly finished it off. "So will you help my brother please?"

The hag smiled. "Of course. On one condition."

Moira inwardly groaned. _Oh God, why?! _"What is it?"

She gave her a creepy look. "You must tell Peter Pan your secret..." Seeing the girl about to protest, she quickly cut in. "Now, you don't have to do it straight away but you will eventually have to do it."

Moira nodded.

"Your brother is well. Go. Oh, and you have a maximum of three months to tell him. No pressure." Morgana waved the girl off, opening the door again.

She plastered a fake smile upon her face, sarcastically saying, "Oh, there's no pressure there," and walked out of there, cursing the hag mentally over and over again.

She closed her eyes, exhaling in anger and then walked. She wished she would have kept her eyes open.

"Why were you standing in the way?!" She yelled at him.

He yelled back. "Why were your eyes closed?!"

She took another deep breath and said, "Let's go. This place is fucking weird."

He gripped her arm. "Not until you tell me the secret."

She sighed, looking at him and then at the ground. She yanked her arm out of his firm grasp and walked away.

Pan walked up to Mitchell and then he heard the boy say, "The secret is... that I'm gay."


	10. Magic Comes With a Price

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**I've started writing the Felix/OC. Go and read/review it please? **

**This chapter is dedicated to aureaborealis, who has been leaving constant reviews on all of my OUaT fics and it's also her birthday. So ****Happy Birthday babygirl xoxoxoxoxo**

**VivienRose: I missed you girly! Where have you been? I've done a little twist on things so I'll hope you enjoy it!**

**AnonyMuse: YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**kykyxstandler: You're waiting is over! :)**

**Guest: Done!**

** 6: Don't have to wait too long angel! xox**

**oxTheFifthMarauderxo: Missed you! Happy that my writing cheers you up. I love ZigZag too, he's cuh-razy but Squid is my texas bitch :P There will be sexual tension, don't you worry your pretty little head. I don't have Tumblr. I used too but I spent way too much time on it lol.**

**ClankTheWailingBird: Glad you liked that bit lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: Thank you so much bby xoxoxoox**

**Guest: Glad you liked it! Thanks. **

**Songbook12: Sure, I'll make a deal with the devil and ask them if my parents can text you... I'll ask my sister lol. Swiggity swing, let's do this thing. I'll buy Bri.**

**Mightytoaster91: Thank you! It's up btw.**

**Anny: NOBODY WAS BBY.**

**aureaborealis: No one can resist the hotness of Pan... Not even Moira. Happy Birthday! You are too awesome man, have a good one.**

* * *

Ever since Mitchell had told Pan that he was gay, Pan had quietened down. He started to avoid the boy, only speaking if the boy had asked him a question... Which was every two minutes.

"So, the woman said something about magic coming with a price. You wanna tell me what that's about?" Moira asked him once she saw that his was in a good(ish) mood.

Make that every one minute.

"Exactly what it means," he stated like it was obvious.

She repeated his sentence mockingly and added, "Hello? I'm not exactly from here, I come from a world where there is supposedly no magic."

Pan rolled his eyes, he was returning to his normal sassy mode and Moira almost jumped for joy. Silent Pan was really fucking boring and she didn't know how long she could last. "You ask for a cure for your brother. You have to pay for it... Just not with money," he explained in the simplest terms he could gather.

"Oh... _That's_ what she meant... I think," she muttered to herself under her breath.

Pan gave her a strange look so she grinned cheekily at him. "Yeah?"

He shook his head, walking a little faster.

"One thing though. Why are we taking so long to get back to the border thingy?" She asked him, genuinely curious about this fact.

"It takes longer to get back," he said. Even he didn't know why this was this was the case.

"Duh, that's what I just said," she replied. Moira glanced at his clenched jaw. Angry Pan was a hot Pan. She smirked. "Pan," she stretched out his name a couple of times before he finally snapped, "What?!"

She was so going to freak him out, there was no way in hell that she going to miss out on this opportunity. "Do you know how attractive you look when you're angry?" Seeing the taken aback expression on his features she continued, "I mean don't get me wrong, that smirk is pretty damn sexy."

She could see him swallow nervously. "Mitchell..." He said, a silent warning lingering on his tone of voice.

She pulled away a few centimetres, to find dilated pupils, you could hardly see the stormy green color anymore and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't turned on.

"I'm kinda tired... Can we sleep here?" She asked him.

He gave a curt nod.

Moira dropped her bag onto the floor immediately, laying down on the ground. She looked up at Pan. "Well?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well what?"

Now it was her time to roll her eyes. "I think it's sleepy time for Mr. Cranky pants."

He huffed, wanting to protest but he was actually tired so he laid down, away from Mitchell.

"Night, bitch." Her eyes closed lightly as she smirked and it only widened when he replied with, "Fuck off, Mitchell."

* * *

She should have felt something as soon as she had woken up. She was in the wrong place and...

She was staring at herself. Sleeping.

She giggled nervously. It was a dream, right? A really weird dream, that's fucking with her head.

_All magic comes with a price._

Man, why couldn't that bitch just ask for gold or some normal shit like that? Who the fuck does this?

"Two weeks..." She heard the old bat's voice whisper eerily into her ear.

She got up, dashing over to the nearest river. She had no idea how she got there so fast, it was almost like she had some sort of super power. Looking into it, she saw her reflection.

To be more accurate, she saw Pan's. Her fingers brushed against her face, touching the eyebrows first because let's be honest that would be the first thing you'd touch in that boy... On his face.

She heard a voice scream, it was low and raspy. She raised an eyebrow (she wasn't going to just forget about her magic eyebrows and ears). "Damn I never realized how sexy my voice is."

She ran back to where they had slept for the night, watching herself fume.

"This. This is your fault! Walk back to camp." Pan in her body cried out as they were walking back to the camp.

Pan in her body? Pretty kinky.

Pan was about to add something else in when he felt something else, another piece of clothing, he reached under the girl's shirt to take it off. "What is-?" He had a long fabric in his hand that bound 'Mitchell's' breasts together.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Moira grinned, not even the slightest bit phased that he had discovered she was a girl.

"You. You're a girl. You lied to me," he accused.

She rolled her eyes, again raising an eyebrow. "Technically, I didn't lie about anything. I just didn't tell you."

He shook his head in disbelief, he looked down and saw a necklace. One that looked very familiar.

"Oh, the mermaids have been helping you," he smirked as he recalled the merman who was surprisingly very protective over a human.

Moira wasn't really listening to him, only admiring herself. "I make a pretty hot guy. No wonder you fancied me."

"You're a narcissist," he said.

"Really? What gave it away?" She smirked.

He looked at her then, asking her, "What's your name then?"

"Moira... Evil witch lady said we're stuck like this for two weeks," she said to him as they crossed the magic border thing. "Awesome. I so felt that power. I could feel it in my balls..." She gave him a sideways glance before saying, "Well, your balls but still."

"Wonderful, I have breasts," he said sarcastically. He knew he should have been worried about a girl with his power but she was harmless.

"Hey. My babies have powers of their own. Do you know how much alcohol they've gotten me? I haven't had to pay for a drink in years," she defended.

"Is that why you asked for a separate hut?" He enquired.

"Yeah, my girl's need to breathe. I wasn't lying about that masturbating thing though. When we switch bodies, you'll be welcome to watch," she stated casually, leaving a flustered Pan behind who had stopped walking to stare at her, his jaw dropped.

"By the way Pan, I would totally tame that big python when I'm back in my own body," she smirked.


End file.
